Must Be True Love
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: Only true love could survive as many arguments as this…


_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you_

"Jesus Christ Aubrey would you just stop for one second!" Beca screeched, her face turning red from frustration.

"No, I won't just stop for a second, you just need to listen." Aubrey screamed back, arms flailing frantically as her anger mounted. "All you're considering here is what you think is best and where you think we should spend our first Christmas together and what you want us to do for the one full week I get off from work the same time you get off from college." She vented.

"That's not fucking true and you know it Aubrey!" Beca growled, hands baling into fists as she fought to maintain some level of composure. "All I said was that I thought it'd be nice if we spent it with my mom because she's alone all year, I never said we had to!"

"Oh, so telling me about how lonely she is and how she e-mails you all the time saying how much she misses you isn't you trying to guilt me into staying with her?" Aubrey shot back, quirking an eyebrow at the younger woman, daring her to try and fight back.

"No, no it fucking wasn't, it was me telling my girlfriend something personal. You're the one that convinced me to open up!" Beca snapped.

"Oh don't bullshit me Beca, you and I both know that was a childish little play on your part. I mean like you're capable of genuinely opening up to me anyway." The older woman sneered; quickly covering her mouth with her hands when she'd realized what she'd said.

"Is that what you think?" Beca questioned; voice grave and sombre all of a sudden, her anger having dissipated instantly at her girlfriends comment.

"No… I… No, I didn't mean that." Aubrey sighed in frustration, running a hand through her hair, tousling her golden locks. "I know you open up to me and I know… I know it's hard for you to do, and I feel so blessed that it's me you choose to reveal yourself to, I really honestly do admire and appreciate it." She told her, her tone softening now when she spoke.

"Then why say it at all?" Beca whispered, her girlfriends apology having done nothing to comfort her.

"Because you just… you make me furious." The older woman told her, barking out a laugh of defeat as she let herself fall back into the couch that sat in the middle of her apartment floor and covered her face in her hands. "I mean Christ Beca, sometimes I swear it's like you take pleasure from pushing my buttons until I snap, it really is. I mean half the time I just want to choke you or something." She confessed, shaking her head which still rested in her palms.

"Then why bother?" Beca snapped, not liking what she was hearing. "Why bother if I aggravate you so much?"

"Because I love you." Aubrey answered instantly, looking up at the brunette and smiling in spite of herself.

"Oh my god you're so frustrating!" Beca growled, rolling her eyes. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Exactly!" Aubrey laughed, obviously finding a humour in the situation that Beca had failed to notice. "All you do is aggravate me, and vice versa, yet neither of us would trade it for anything in the world… right?"

"Of course I wouldn't." Beca mumbled, letting her shoulders slump from their previously hostile positioning, resigning herself to the fact that whatever point Aubrey was about to make would probably be right and that she may as well admit defeat in their argument right now.

"In spite of our fighting and our quick tempers and our dominating personalities we still manage to be perfect for one another Beca. You're still the only person that I can open up to and feel one hundred per cent safe, you're the only one that I can let hold me, because I know you'll never let go… you're the only person I feel completely secure and free around and sure we spend half our lives fighting with one another, and sure that probably means our kids will grow up to be angry people, but you're the love of my life Beca Mitchell and I wouldn't trade that for the most passive and calm relationship in the world."

"Yea well… hopefully by the time we have kids we'll have some of these kinks worked out." Beca muttered after a moment, finally sitting on the couch next to her girlfriend and curling herself into the older woman's side. "I really wouldn't trade you for anything in the world either you know." She added then, extending her neck to press a soft kiss into the side of Aubrey's lips.

"… Does that mean you'll come back with me to stay with my parents?" The blonde questioned innocently.

"We're right in the middle of having a nice moment here." Beca huffed then, leaning back slightly from her girlfriends embrace to glare.

"I was just…" Aubrey started, looking slightly amused now.

"Bree!" Beca whined, letting her head fall dramatically onto the back of the couch.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'm sorry." Aubrey chuckled, leaning over and beginning to pepper soft kisses along the side of Beca's jaw. "We can fight about it some other time." She added, ghosting over the younger woman's lips with her own. "Now how can I make it up to you?" She teased lightly.

"I can think of a way." Beca muttered roughly, her hand snaking quickly around to the back of Aubreys neck, pulling the other woman closer until their lips finally slid together.

_I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love_


End file.
